¡Quiero postre!
by Kumi Shihori
Summary: Ella era una mujer mandona. Él un hombre sumiso. No importa qué, Minato siempre hará lo que su esposa le pida. Sí quiere postre se lo dará.


Naruto no es mío, yo solo tomo prestados a los personajes para hacer de ellos lo que me plasca :)

* * *

><p><strong>¡Quiero postre!<strong>

* * *

><p>Bueno, él era el Hokage ¿no?<p>

No debería hacerlo. No podía hacerlo.

Se removió, incómoda. Tenía mucho calor a pesar de que hacia un endemoniado frío fuera. Miró a su esposo, el cual dormía tal cual oso invernando con una enorme manta que lo abrigaba. Pero ella estaba viviendo el mismísimo infierno. Y no solo eso; moría de hambre.

Más bien, tenía antojo de ramen.

Levantó una mano, dispuesta a despertar a su marido, pero antes de que hiciera contacto, el rubio lanzó un sonoro ronquido, de aquellos que piensas que una persona como Namikaze Minato no podría hacer nunca. Kushina se tapó la boca a tiempo, tratando de reprimir las carcajadas; era la primera vez que lo escuchaba roncar.

Pobre. Debía estar tan agotado; tanto trabajo en la oficina y una mujer embarazada que atender no eran la combinación perfecta. Se quedó un momento observando a su esposo dormir profundamente, le besó la frente y decidió bajar ella misma a preparar su tan preciado ramen.

Claro que, primero se cambiaría de ropa. Minato la había obligado a llevar esa bata de mangas largas porque no "quería arriesgarse" a que tome un resfriado. Ella siempre había sido la mandona de la relación, pero al parecer, ese embarazo la estaba volviendo más sumisa de lo habitual. Si no hubiera estado en esas circunstancias, lo habría mandado al demonio.

Luego de ponerse una bata más corta y de tirantes, bajó a la cocina. Sacó las sartenes con cuidado para no hacer ruido y puso el agua a calentar. Abrió la bolsa de fideos y los colocó en el agua hirviendo. Lo bueno es que la noche pasada Minato había cortado todos los elementos extras por sí Kushina se levantaba a media noche con antojos, así que, feliz de tener por esposo a un hombre muy inteligente y precavido ("y el más guapo del mundo" pensó con orgullo) simplemente esperó a que estuviera listo su preciado ramen.

Sonrió al darse cuenta de un detalle.

-Veo que te gusta mucho el ramen Naruto-chan, ni siquiera has nacido y ya te comienzas a parecer a mí –Dijo mientras acariciaba con ternura su ya abultado vientre- aunque espero que te parezcas más a tu padre, es más atractivo que yo… Pero no le digas que dije eso –Rió.

-¿Decirle qué a quién? –Preguntó la somnolienta voz de su marido.

-¡Minato! ¿Te desperté? –Preguntó ella, volviéndose a él, quien bostezaba y miraba la olla que hervía.

-No, el frío más bien. ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Ramen? –Ella asintió. Minato la miró un segundo con reproche, suspiró resignado y se acercó a ella abrazándola con suavidad –Te he dicho miles de veces que si necesitas algo me lo digas, no quiero que te pase nada –Le dio un beso en la mejilla y la guió hasta la mesa, donde la sentó.

-No quería despertarte, estabas tan dormido… -Hiso un puchero que cambió a una mirada de culpabilidad en cuanto él le sirvió su tan ansiado plato de ramen y se sentó a su lado. Kushina le agradeció en voz bajita con las mejillas coloradas y comenzó a comer.

-Sí, pero recuerda que te dije que te consentiría al máximo. Ahora es cuando más deberías aprovecharte de mí. –Al escuchar esto, la Uzumaki se sonrojo, pero no dejo se saborear su comida. Él la miraba divertido, completamente despierto ya. Sí que el embarazo la había cambiado: era una mujer totalmente amorosa ahora. Le gustaba, claro que sí, pero prefería mil veces más a su habanero sangriento.

-Estas más vulnerable –dijo, mirándola comer con la barbilla recostada en la palma de su mano; estaba disfrutando de lo lindo- Antes no te hubiera importado levantarme a las 3 de la mañana con tal de conseguir lo que quieres, pero ahora…

-Cállate –le espetó la pelirroja frunciendo el ceño.

El simplemente rió.

Cuando hubo terminado, Minato levantó las cosas de la mesa para ponerlas en el fregadero, iba comenzar a lavarlas pero se lo pensó dos veces; estaba tan cansado que mejor era subir a descansar por lo menos dos horas más.

-Tú también has cambiado, ahora, te dejas ganar por la pereza –Le dijo Kushina con malicia, pero totalmente divertida de la situación. Aunque comprendía a su esposo; ella también estaba cansada, pero eso, nunca se lo diría.

-Mañana lo haré –se rió al notar que Kushina utilizaba el mismo juego- hoy sólo quiero dormir y creo que tú lo necesitas también –le tomó las manos a su esposa y se las besó. Luego la abrazó por la espalda, empujándola hacia su dormitorio, pero sin dejar de acariciar el abultado vientre de Kushina.

Y ese simple contacto, despertó otra clase de antojo en ella.

Al llegar a su alcoba, la pareja se dispuso a meterse bajo las sábanas. Bueno, al menos él, porque ella se quedó sentada al borde de la cama, nerviosa.

Estaba pasando. De nuevo.

-Veo que te cambiaste

-Te dije que tenía calor –Le dijo sin siquiera míralo. Él notó su nerviosismo, así que se acercó cual gato escurridizo a su espalda y le besó su hombro desnudo.

Eso no fue bueno: su deseo incrementó.

-¿Qué pasa ahora? –le preguntó en un susurro, sin dejar de besar, ahora, el lóbulo de su oreja.

Oh no, si seguía así, iba a acabar por tener un orgasmo ahí mismo. ¡Tenía que sacarlo de ahí!

-¿No me vas a dar postre? –Con inocencia y cuidado, lo apartó un poco de ella, buscando sus ojos.

-¿Qué es lo que se te antoja? –Él la besó de nuevo. Besos pequeños. Beso tras beso.

-Quiero un he-helado… -tartamudeó ella como pudo, apretando las piernas para no dejar salir su agonía. Bueno, al menos él se detuvo, extrañado.

-¿Un helado? ¿Con este frío?

-Hai… por favor… de fresa con cubierta de chocolate –y le miró tiernamente, aquella mirada con la cual Minato siempre caía.

-No tardo.

Dio resultado, el Hokage desapareció en una nube de humo. Ella suspiro tratando de calmarse. Pero una batalla campal había iniciado en su cabeza.

¿Qué tenía de malo pedirle sexo a su esposo si a ella se le antojaba? ¡Minato es hombre, no va a decir que no!

_Pero él tenía que levantarse muy temprano._

¡Pero de verdad tenía ganas!

_¿Y si lastimaban al pequeño Naruto?_

Hay más posiciones…

_No, lo mejor era mantener ese antojo a raya._

¿O no?

¡Al demonio! Esa noche iba a calmar su antojo de una vez por todas.

Por lo tanto, decidida (y alegre de su decisión), se acomodó mejor en la cama, ansiosa por lo que vendría.

-Aquí está tu helado –Se apareció de nuevo Minato, con el rostro alegre como siempre.

-No tardaste nada. Supongo que tener de marido al Rayo amarillo de Konoha tiene sus ventajas… Pero –rió de manera traviesa- ya no tengo ganas de helado.

-¿Qué? Pe-pero… ¿de qué tienes ganas? –preguntó con calma, sabiendo que algo así iba a suceder. Su mujer cambiaba de antojos como cambiaba de ropa.

-Ven –le dijo con su voz tiernamente seductora, aquella que Minato adoraba.

Dejó el helado en la mesa más cercana y se acercó a su esposa situándose a su lado luego de darle un beso a su hermoso vientre.

-Te amo –Susurró Kushina luego de tan tierna escena, acercándose para darle un suave beso, pero siguió usando su voz seductora con un simple propósito: dejar a su rubio en las mismas condiciones que ella. Cosa que funcionó porque Namikaze comenzó a sentir cosquilleos en su parte inferior y se riño mentalmente, separándose un poco. Había decidido no tocarla cuando el vientre de su esposa comenzó a crecer, no porque no quisiera hacerlo, si no por miedo a lastimarla, y por ende, lastimar a su hijo.

Ella notó como el rubio comenzaba a alejarse, pero no se iba a rendir tan fácil. Así que lo agarró por la camisa obligándolo a acercarse de nuevo, rozando sus labios, besándole de a poco, pequeños tiernos besos que iniciaron un camino hacia la oreja del rubio. Sin separarse ni un milímetro le susurró:

-Tengo antojo de otra cosa.

Al escuchar aquello, Minato sonrió. Miró a su esposa y en sus ojos atisbó una mezcla de picaría e inocencia.

Bueno, sí ella se lo pedía no se iba a negar.

La besó acariciando sus cabellos rojos con una mano y con otra su espalda en suaves movimientos, sin saber que esas acciones estaban llevando a la kunoichi a la locura. Kushina, ni lenta ni perezosa, le lanzó una mirada desafiante antes de volver a lanzarse sobre su boca y empezar a quitarle el pijama. Él se dejó hacer, bajando sus manos hasta tocar sus pechos y posteriormente, su vientre. Y ahí se detuvo.

Se separó un poco, dudoso de nuevo.

-Kushina…

-Minato, cállate y dame mi postre.

El ímpetu con que la pelirroja lo besaba y lo desvestía terminaron por excitarlo de sobremanera y acabaron con sus dudas. Por eso, no se lo pensó dos veces; el pobre había gozado de una enorme abstinencia, así que ganas no le faltaban. Al parecer, era momento se sacar a la luz aquellos consejos que su pervertido maestro le había "enseñado" acerca de hacer el amor con una mujer embarazada.

-Creo que hoy llegaré tarde a trabajar.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Owari<em>**

* * *

><p>Quiero decir, que amo a esta pareja. Amo a Minato y amo a Kushina. Trataré de subir mas fics sobre ellos porque tengo alguna que otra idea rondando en mi cabezita :3<p>

Espero que les haya gustado en serio, la verdad me costó mucho adaptarme a estos personajes y escribir sobre ellos. Si no lo hise bien, agradesco mucho cualquier sugerencia para mejorar en fics posteriores.

Un beso, Kumi.


End file.
